If Only We Thought Before We Acted
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! NOT a death fic! Warning: suicide attempt!
1. My Only Way Out

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! WHAT?! A NEW STORY?! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp...Lol! So something happened and Came Back Not So Me was erased...grrrrr. But. In the furture I'll go back and re write it and maybe it'll be better than it was before. Like Sam Angel. Sorry my lovely Souless666! I'll get back to it. Eventually. So guys and gals, I know this is not the story that was suppose to go next but this has been dying to get out! So here it is! Lol! Anyways. I had a nice weekend despite my mother giving us all a hard time. I cut my hair. It's almost short like Sammy's! Almost. It still touches shoulders a little. My daddy's birthday was yesterday! He's as old as Doctor Who! He's fifty one and claims he's twenty nine. Silly daddy. X3 I love him so much! I went for a walk with a good friend of mine! He'll be coming back over Friday with a keyboard for me! Not a keyboard for typing, a piano keyboard. Y'all know what I mean. Lol! Tomorrow going to hang with more of my wonderful friends! Yay! I try to hang out with everyone but you know, life and family get in the way sometimes. But hey, they're more important and they're the top of your to do list. Anyways. I'm so excited to get my piano! I hope playing the piano again will help motivate me to get back into guitar. I miss playing my guitar. Anywho. Let's get going shall we?**

**Summary-AU Season 5-While on their break, Sam ponders everything and while he's knee deep in thought, Lucifer torments him and makes Sam believe he has no choice but to let him in. Sam screams no, and does something drastic. After running from the place he's holed in he comes to a bridge. And well, Sam doesn't think before he acts. NOT a death-fic! Warning: attempted suicide! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be harshly punished. **

**My Only Way Out**

Sam looked down at the rushing waters of the river blow the bridge he stood on. It had been almost two months since Sam and Dean had separated. Sam thought it was a good idea at the time but now he misse his brother and wanted to be with him.

But the voicemail on his reminded him that his brother didn't want monsters around. He also called Dean a few times but either got voicemail or yelled at by Dean. So he stopped calling.

While on the break he thought about everything. And he meant everything. He knew Dean loved him at one point, but now he knew Dean hated him.

"Should've done this sooner. Spared Dean of the pain." He whispered miserably.

He had been the cause of everything. He should've died as a baby, after Jess died, Madison, Hell when Dean was told to kill him! If he hadn't even been born, if his father had just left him for dead all those years ago, none of this wouldn't have happened.

If he had died in the fire instead of his mother, she would still be alive, his father would be, Dean would have his parents, more importantly Dean would be happy. So much happier than with him in his life.

Sam sniffled and dug out his phone. He scrolled down through the numbers and landed on Dean's. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He scrolled to Castiel's number and hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Castiel." Sam sniffled. He was trying so hard not to cry but he was failing.

"Sam? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"No. I'm not." Sam choked out.

"Where are you? I'll come aid you." Castiel said.

"I don't want you to come. I need you to do something for me." Sam sniffled out. He was close to losing it.

"What is it? Sam please tell me where you are." Castiel plead.

"No. Please. I I need y you to take care of Dean for me. Make sure he's happy, healthy, and still Dean." Sam stammered. He was really close to losing it.

"Sam what are you talking about?" Castiel asked.

"Please Castiel. Look after Dean for me. Please." Sam pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

"Sam. No! Tell where you are right now! This is not the answer!" Castiel said figuring out what Sam was up to.

"He'll be happier without me. You all will." Sam whispered brokenly.

"Sam. Please. Tell me where you are, I'll take you to Dean and we can talk about this." Castiel plead.

"Just take care of him for me. He needs an angel. Not a monster." Sam whispered more tears streaming down his face.

"Sam-" Castiel started.

"Goodbye Castiel. Tell Dean, no matter what I love him, and tell him I said I'm sorry for everything. Tell him I said goodbye and he doesn't have to worry anymore. He can be happy. He's free." Sam sobbed.

Sam took a deep breath and told Castiel where to find his stuff and weapons. He also told him to look after Bobby for him as well, then he hung up and smashed his phone.

He sobbed for a bit, and he was good and ready, he wiped his face and looked down at the river again.

"Goodbye Dean. I love you, you were the best big brother ever. I'm so sorry." He whispered in the wind.

Sam closed his eyes and took one final deep breath and let go of the pole he was hanging on too and hit the water.

His final thought before the darkness took him was that 'Dean will be better off.'

Meanwhile

Castiel was frantic! He found the cabin where Sam was staying at and gasped at the sight before him. Tables were over turned, walls and parts of the ceiling were burnt, blood was spattered everywhere.

"Oh Sam. Why you have not contacted me sooner?" Castiel asked in a horrified whisper.

He disappeared and grabbed Dean.

"Cas! What the Hell?" Dean asked the angel.

Castiel didn't say anything just looked around for Sam's stuff.

Dean looked confused then horrified at the surroundings.

"C Cas?" Dean asked. "Who did all this? What happened? Why the Hell are we here?" Dean asked.

Castiel told Dean everything. Dean was pale when Castiel ended.

"Oh god Sammy. How did it come to this?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Castiel whispered.

Dean went over to Castiel and gasped.

On a piece of paper Sam scribbled the words 'monster', 'Lucifer', and 'hated' all over the page.

Dean was horrified, sad, but more importantly he was angry. At himself.

"Cas, we have to find him." Dean whispered.

Meanwhile

The big burly man was humming as he walked along the banks of the river. It was a lovely evening for a little midnight stroll by the river.

He stopped when he spotted a body before him. He was surprised to one here. The currents should've carried him all the way to the waterfall.

He rushed forward and checked over the boy. He gasped when he felt a pulse. The poor boy was alive!

He knelt down and rolled Sam over onto his back, then placed his head on the boy's chest and was happy to know the young man was still breathing.

The older got a closer look at the boy and gasped again.

The boy looked like his son that was lost to him a few years ago to a driver who was texting instead of paying attention.

The man scooped Sam up with ease and carried him home.

"Don't worry son. Papa's got ya." The man whispered.

**So that's the first chapter! Hope you guys like! This was seriously itching to get out.**

**Until Next Time! Don't text and drive! It can wait! **


	2. The Search for Little Brother

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the small delay! I couldn't focus for the life of me. Every word I typed my mind went in a whole other direction. Ugh. Stupid lack of focus. And I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. I never planned on Sam waking up with amnesia and going with flow. That is waaaaaaay to cliched, so I had to figure another direction to go. So yeah. I didn't want to use the old cliche. It's total nonsense! Lol! So did y'all see the 200th episode? No? Well since I hate spoilers, I won't say anything but get ready to laugh your ass off! If you have seen it! OMG! XD I bet that episode would make a good drinking game or be better drunk! I wouldn't know. I don't drink. Guys and gals! If it's not too much to ask, I would like you to send some thoughts and prayers my way. My grandmother became sick late this afternoon and part of her lung collapsed. She's going to be okay according to the doctors. But it would bring me much love if you would keep her your thoughts and prayers tonight. *hugs you all* You guys and gals are all awesome! So when we left off, Sam jumped from the bridge hoping to free Dean of him and let him go on with his life! But Sammy's alive and Dean has no idea! Let's go! **

**Disappearing Rose-Aww! Thank you my dear! *hugs* I've only read one or two, but thank you so much! You always brighten my day! :) Silly parents. They're in denial! **

**elliereynolds777-Prayer answered my dear! A little "angel" told me that you wanted it, so here ya go sweetie! Like I said above, too cliched. Anyways, thank you my dear! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be punished...harshly.**

**The Search for Little Brother Begins**

Dean and Castiel searched high and low for Sam and couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. The cabin being a total wreck didn't help either.

"Cas the conversation you two had, did you hear anything in the background?" Dean asked.

"There was wind. Lots of it. Like he was high up." Castiel said.

"High up? Like a cliff of something?" Dean asked.

"It must be. I'll go search cliffs and ridges." Castiel said.

"I'll go search bridges." Dean said.

Before either of them could walk out the door, Dean stopped and looked at the big map tacked on the wall. There was a big red circle on it.

"Cas wait." Dean said.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Look. At the map." Dean said.

"The circle. Do you think it means Sam could be there?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I think we should search there first." Dean said. He shivered slightly.

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw him shiver. Was he cold or did he have a bad feeling?

"Dean are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just got a bad feeling is all." Dean said. "Let's go."

Castiel nodded. They took the map and followed to the location that could lead them to Sammy.

Meanwhile

Sam felt like he was floating. He liked this darkness. There was no pain or anything. He couldn't think and he didn't want too.

He kept on floating in his pain free oblivion, enjoying the quietness. Which was interupted by a voice calling to him.

"-me on."

Sam was confused. He only caught a few snippets of words.

"-on...den...ake..."

Sam began to feel pain. Mostly in his head and chest. He also felt hot and cold at the same time.

"-den. Son. Come on boy. Wake up for me."

Sam groaned. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep. Forever.

'Come to think of it...shouldn't I be dead?' He wondered.

"Aiden. That's it. Come on back son."

Aiden? Who was that? His name was Sam. He groaned again and with a ton of effort he opened his eyes.

"Hey son. There you are."

Sam blinked a few times and slowly looked over at the man next to him.

'That's not Dean...oh wait...Dean didn't want me anymore..' He thought.

"Aiden, look at me boy." The man said.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but his throat was so sore, it felt like he swallowed glass.

"Don't talk son. And don't move. You fell from the cliff side and got hurt. You also developed a nasty case of pnuemonia. But don't you worry. I had old Doc Anderson come and he said you're going to fine. You just need to rest a while." The man said.

The man poured a small glass of cool water and placed a straw in the glass and held it to his lips.

Sam took a few sips. While it hurt, it did help to soothe his throat.

"Alright son. Medicine time. Doc knew yer throat might feel like you ate glass, so he decided on injections for now." The man said. He prepped the injection and then tied a torniquet around Sam's arm.

Sam wanted to get away, but he hurt so much and he felt so sick, he couldn't move. At all. When the liquid was injected he felt fuzzy. Well, more fuzzy than before. Before he fell back to sleep he heard the man say something.

"Sleep well buddy. Papa's got you"

Papa? He had a father...didn't he? His head was fuzzy he wasn't sure. He slipped back into peaceful oblivion. He'd figure it out later.

Back with Dean and Castiel

They arrived at the place that Sam had circled on the map. They out of the Impala and looked around the big bridge.

"Alright. Look around and if you find something let me know." Dean said.

"Of course." Castiel said and began his search.

They didn't find much at first, but then Castiel stumbled upon something broken on the ground.

"Dean. I found something." Castiel called.

Dean rushed and looked at the item in the angels hand. His eyes widened.

"That's Sammys phone." Dean whispered.

He took the broken item and looked around more frantically.

Castiel watched Dean for a moment and went back the conversation he had with Sam earlier, and then when he picked up the broken phone he felt off. He gasped softly, putting two and two together.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"Not now Cas!" Dean called.

"Dean!" Castiel hollered.

"What?!" Dean hollered back.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean sadly.

"Cas? What? What is it?" Dean asked.

Castiel closed his eyes and then opened them. He told Dean everything and what he thought.

"No. No no no no no! Dammit Cas! Sammy wouldn't do that!" Dean shouted.

"Dean. Sam was crying when he called me. He was crying and his voice was empty. Void of all emotions. Dean, he lost his will to live." Castiel said sadly.

Dean shook his head and kept searching the bridge. Then he stopped and went over to the little slope on the side of the bridge and slid down to the bank below.

Castiel appeared next to him.

"You go that way. I'll go this way. We're going to find Sammy." Dean whispered and headed to the left searching and calling to his brother.

Castiel shook his head sadly and went right to search for his fallen friend. Castiel while he searched, prayed for a miracle that Sam was somehow alive and alright.

Little did they both know, Sam was alive and closer than they thought.

**Ah shit! Poor Dean! By the way, I have a friend named Aiden but he pronounces his name as I-DEN not A-DEN. So that's how it's going to be pronunced for Sam. **

**Until Next Time! Need...hugs...*thud***


	3. It's All So Confusing

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays guys and gals. It's the weekend once more and we all know what that means. I know I know. Thank you all who sent love my way! My grandma's doing well and she's home from the hospital! Yay! I'm so glad! My other grandma (my dad's mom) is in the hospital with a broken femur. Sigh. I swear I'm gonna wrap those two in bubble wrap. Lol! She has to have surgery and she'll be fine. But I swear I'm wrapping them bubble wrap and cotton. So anyways, thank you guys and gals again for the love, prayers, and such! It made my day! Anyways. I was re watching the episode where Sam and Dean are the in the asylum and Sam's hyped on drugs. He's so cute! He's reminds me of me when I'm hyped on drugs after surgery. I'm all happy and giddy. But the cute part was when he booped Dean's nose! Awww! A drugged/drunk Sammy is a funny Sammy! XD Anywho, I think this brainwashing thing will work out nicely. Sam will remember Dean, Cas, and everything else, but this guy will make it seem other wise. So yeah. Let's go! When we left off, Sammy woke up! Yay! And Dean's on a mission to find his baby! Here we go! **

**Disappearing Rose-*hugs tight back* Thank you so much my dear! She's doing just fine! She's a quick healer she is! And that's where I get from! :) And I did! She says thank you! And they are badass! **

**elliereynolds777-It's okay love! Your review was so wonderful and awesome! I'm sent you a PM! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be punished horribly! **

**It's All So Confusing**

Dean walked along the river for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had been a few days and still no sign of Sam. But Dean wasn't going to give up. He knew his Sammy was out there.

Castiel watched Dean as he went the other direction. He had gone to Heaven to see if Sam was there with his parents and girlfriend. But he wasn't. He wasn't in Hell neither. Dean was right. Sam was alive. But they had no clue where he was.

So here they were where Sam had tried to end his life and failed. Searching for the lost family member.

"Dean. I think we search the rest of the area. Sam could've made it out and wandered off." Cas suggested.

"Yeah. Alright. Split up? Cover more ground?" Dean asked.

"Alright. We meet back here in an hour." Castiel said.

"An hour?! Cas-" Dean began.

"An hour Dean. You have not slept well in the last few days. You'll be of no use to me or Sam if you collapse. We'll search then go back to rest then continue." Cas said firmly.

Like Sam, Dean sometimes needed a firm hand when it came to taking care of himself when Sam was involved. Whenever Sam was sick or injured, Dean would neglect himself to take care of Sam.

Dean nodded and went into the woods on the left, Castiel to right, like when they first started a few days ago.

"SAMMY!" Dean called. "SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Dean could hear Castiel calling for Sam. Dean really needed to find his baby and take him home. Then he was going to tie him up, and lock him in Bobby's panic room forever.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean whispered brokenly to himself.

Meanwhile

Sam groaned as he came awake. He was so drowsy still by the guy or rather his "father" giving him drugs. He knew he was sick and hurt but the drugs were making him feel worse.

"Aiden? Good morning buddy. How do you feel?" The man asked.

"T tired...e everything h h hurts..." Sam got out. His throat felt like it was on fire.

"Shh son. It'll be alright. Papa will make you better." The man said.

"P p papa...? I h have a f father...I I think..." Sam choked out.

"You do have a father silly boy. He's right here. You're a little confused buddy. You hit your head in the fall." The man said.

"F fall? I I fell?" Sam asked starting to feel more clear headed.

"Yes son. You went rock climbing and fell. If I hadn't found when I did, I would've lost you." The man said, voice cracking.

Sam was so lost. Had he fell? What was doing rock climbing? Did he like it? Who was this man? He had so many questions, but he was so tired and still didn't feel well. Suddenly he felt fuzzy and warm. He then felt his body get heavy again and his eyes were drooping.

He felt a hand card through his hair and heard whispering.

"Shh son shhh. Go back to sleep. When you wake up next you'll remember. But for now Aiden, just rest." The man whispered.

Sam closed his eyes. He wanted to tell the man he wasn't his son. His name was Sam. Right? He drifted off into painless oblivion, hoping to find answers in his dreams.

When Sam had fallen back to sleep the man left the room and closed the door behind him and locked it.

He went into the kitchen and cleaned his mess. There where vials, syringes, and different medicines.

While he was cleaning he looked at a picture of his beloved deceased wife and smiled.

"Our baby boy's home Mariah. He's grown too. Six foot four, full of muscles. Just like that song you like. He's handsome too. Oh Mariah. Our boy's home at last. He's a little confused right now, but I came up with a way to help him. He'll be back to his old self in no time." He smiled at the picture.

The man was so happy to have his boy home. He had been giving his son his meds to fight off the pnuemonia and to help with his injuries, but he was also giving a cocktail drug that would soon make him forget his old life and remember this life.

He had missed his son so much when he disappeared. That day tore him apart and he never stopped looking for his son. He knew his son wasn't dead. His wife, God rest her soul he wished she was her to her baby boy. But she tradgically died in a hit and run. He was so broken, but what shattered him was when his son vanished without a trace.

"The cops gave up. But I never did, and I now my baby's home with me at last. And he's not going anywhere. I will fight with my last breath to keep him with me. He'll be happy and healthy once more." He said to himself.

He locked his son in his room to keep him safe, not to hurt him or abuse him. He also did it to make sure his son wouldn't disappear again. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he did.

With Sam

Sam was restless. He kept tossing and turning.

He was dreaming about a man, an angel, a black car, an older man, and the devil?

He was so confused to what his dreams were. They were more like flashes, or like watching a movie that skipped a lot.

He turned once more and moaned in pain.

"Dean..." He moaned.

His dreams continued on and the more he saw the more confused he was.

**Poor Sammy! I would be confused too, then I would freak out a little, demand answers, freak out a little more, then call it a day. Lol! **

**Until Next Time! *wraps grandparents in bubble wrap***


	4. So Close

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I went to go see my other grandmother in the hospital. She's okay! She broke her femur and had surgery this morning. She doesn't have a cast, brace, splint, or anything. They put a metal rod in her leg and she has to do rehab. Ugh. At least she got away with having no cast. I had both legs casted when I had surgery the first time on my feet, then on my ankle when I had surgery three years ago. Not going to lie, casts suck. Lol! Rambling! Sorry y'all! Anyways. Both grandmother's doing good and are on the mend! I'm going to wrap those two in bubble wrap, or put them in a bubble. So anyways...ugh! It's snowing where I live already and they're already have Christmas music playing on the radio! NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT TIME FOR THAT YET! IT'S ONLY THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER! FOR CHUCK'S SAKE! Alright. Alright. I'm done. I'll be here all night ranting about that. When we left off, the creepy man is creepy! Dean hurry and find Sam! **

**elliereynolds777-Sammy is Dean's baby! We all know it! :) It's why he's an overprotective mama bear! Thank you dear! And oh mai lawd! That episode! Dean puts him to bed and he rolls over and buries his face in the pillow! So cute! Thank you darling again! **

**Disappearing Rose-I know right!? Creepy man is creepy! And he's very whack! He needs help! And don't worry darling! She's doing well! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be punished severely.**

**So Close Yet So Far**

Dean was beginning to lose his mind. It had now been a week since Sam disappeared and they still haven't found him or got wind of him anywhere! But he wasn't going to give up! His baby was there somewhere and dammit he was going to find him!

"Dean." Castiel greeted when he came into the room.

"Cas. You find anything?" Dean asked.

"No. But Dean, I think we really should go to Robert Singer's house." Castiel said.

"No Cas. I told you, I'm not leaving until I find Sammy." Dean said.

"But Dean, it's been a full week. We don't even know even know if he's still here." Castiel pointed out.

"If he's hurt he couldn't have gotten far. We keep looking." Dean said.

He grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Dean where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going into town to look." Dean said.

"The town is miles from here." Castiel said.

"Only a few Cas. He could've gotten into town somehow. We look there next." Dean said.

"And if he isn't there?" Cas asked.

"Then we comb the woods again. I'm telling you Cas, I'm not leaving without brother. Screw Lucifer, the war, the world! My brother is more important and I'm bringing him home." Dean said.

Dean turned and walked out the door. He got into the Impala and headed off to town, not caring if the angel followed him or not. He was going to find his brother and take him home. Once he got him home, he was going to lock in the panic room, and never let him out of his sight again.

He pushed down on the accelerator a little harder and sped towards the town with hopes of finding his wayward brother.

Meanwhile with Sam

Sam was sitting in the tall tree just outside the cabin. He was doing a lot better thanks to the town's doctor and his medicines. But he had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake.

His "papa" said he fell while rock climbing and hurt his head. But he didn't have amnesia or any form of memory loss. His dreams were of other people and they were pretty vivid and seemed like memories than dreams. And what was he doing rock climbing? He didn't like the rock climbing type. He seemed more like the type to have his nose stuck in a book or knee deep in research of some kind.

He also wanted to know why his "papa" didn't talk about his mother. Was she bad? Did she leave him? Is she dead? What?! He was so confused!

"Aiden! Aiden boy you out here?!" His "papa" called.

"Up here papa!" Sam called.

"Aiden get down from there! I don't need you hurt or sick again!" His "papa" called.

"Coming!" Sam called back.

He gracefully climbed down and landed on his two feet.

"I'm fine you know." Sam said.

"I know son. But you just got over being really hurt and sick. You the Doc. No strenuous activity until he clears you." His "papa" said.

"I know. I know. I'm just going a little stir crazy that's all." Sam said.

"I get it son. I do. But please, do your old man a favor and go easy." His "papa" said with a smile.

"Sure papa. Hey papa?" Sam asked timidly.

"Yeah son?" His "papa" asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Get in the truck. We can talk on the way to town." His "papa" said.

Sam nodded and got into the truck. He fastened his seat belt and they pulled out onto the long winding drive way.

"So son, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Do I know anyone named Dean?" Sam asked.

"No. But you had an imaginary friend named Dean." He said.

"Oh. What about a Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Your stuffed angel your mama made for ya right before she died." He said. "She died of breast cancer God rest her soul. Before her passing she made you an angel and said they would always be looking after you." He said.

Sam nodded. He took a deep breath and continued with his questions. He got his answers.

"What about a Bobby? Do I know Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Your Uncle Bobby. But he ain't with us anymore. He with your mama in Heaven." He said.

Sam nodded again and asked his other questions. He was still really confused.

"Got your answers?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm still a little confused, but I'm sure I'll remember." Sam said.

"That's my boy. You'll remember in time. Just go slow like the Doc said." He said. "Well would you look at that? We're in town already. Let's go run our errands and get home. I want back in bed when we get home."

"But papa-" Sam was about to protest.

"Now Aiden. I know you're restless, but-" Sam cut him off this time.

"I know. I know. I'll rest, promise." Sam said.

"Good boy. Let's go." His "papa" said.

They got out and headed for the small grocery store, and got to their shopping.

Outside

A sleek black Impala pulled up outside the grocery store.

Dean got out and headed into the little bakery across the street. Knowing Sam he'd like the small quiet place where he could get some research done.

"Can I help you?" A blonde girl in her early twenties asked.

Dean smiled and pulled out a picture of his brother and showed it to her.

"Have you seen this boy? He's my brother and he's missing." Dean asked.

The girl looked at the picture and shook her head.

"I'm sorry mister. But I haven't. Try the doctor's office. He knows everyone in town, even travelers that pass through. I'm sure he could help. His office is right next door." The girl said.

"Thank you so much. I'll go pay the good doctor a visit." Dean said. He smiled brightly at the girl who blushed.

"Sure, you're welcome. I hope you find your brother." She said.

Dean nodded and headed next door. He didn't see the two coming out of the grocery store. If he did he would've seen his missing brother.

**Oh man! Dean's so close! Turn around dude! TURN AROUND! **

**Until Next Time! *runs up and down the hallways of the hospital* **


	5. Dean Finds His Baby!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay! I couldn't focus for the life of me last night. I was trying to type this and I just couldn't. I was like "must...write...chapter...*focus leaves*...*flatlines*" So yeah. But I can focus tonight! A little. I'm still lacking but I gots my music to help if I need it! Anyways, both grandmothers are doing great! They just need to go easy for a little bit. But they're just fine! And thank you to all who sent their love and get well wishes! They absolutely loved it when I told them and they said thank you too! Anyways, THERE'S SNOW ON THE GROUND! Oh wait...I live in the Ohio...this isn't new...THEY'RE PLAYING CHRISTMAS MUSIC ON THE RADIO ALREADY! They could've waited until next week or something. Ugh. Alright I'm done with that. I'll be here all night ranting about that. Lol! Thanksgiving is next week! Turkey, mashed potatoes, and deserts galore! Woo! I love turkey. I prefer it over ham actually. I like ham don't get me wrong, I like turkey better. What Thanksgiving food(s) do you like the best? I like turkey (lol!) and mashed potatoes. Can't go wrong with mashed potatoes. Anyways, when we left off! Dean was so close to Sam! Ahh! DEAN TURN AROUND! **

**elliereynolds777-My daddy always told me "If you're going to do a cliff hanger, leave'em wanting more." So boom! Evil cliffy that makes your spine tingle! Lol! DEAN TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! X3**

**Disappearing Rose-DEAN! TURN THE HELL AROUND! RIGHT NOW! Lol! Don't worry, he'll get his baby back! Somehow...XD Both are doing just fine! And do you now? I need lots of it! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer Gabriel's wrath! **

**Dean Finds His Baby! **

Sam and his papa walked around the small market gathering the things they needed. Sam pushed the cart as his papa put the items in.

Sam wasn't really paying too much attention however. He was lost in thought. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it though.

"-den?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of his daze.

"I asked if you were okay you spaced out on me there for a minute." His papa said.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Sam said.

"I see. Try not to dwell to much son. Wouldn't want to lose you again." His papa said with a small smile.

Sam just nodded. His thoughts were all jumbled. There was the man named Bobby. He was older and treated him like a son. Castiel was strange but was a friend. Dean however, seemed over protective of him and well, he couldn't describe it. Or him rather. These people and the other thoughts and dreams, they seemed real.

'Were they real and is this guy lying to me? Or are they just dreams?' Sam asked himself.

"Aiden darling! It's good to see you up and about." The kindly old woman maning the register said.

"Thank you ma'am." Sam said.

"Still polite as ever. You must be proud Alex." She said.

Alex laughed and patted a blushing Sam on the back. Alex talked to the woman as Sam was lost in thought again thinking about more of his dreams.

"Come on Aiden. We still have a little more to do." Alex said.

"Okay papa." Sam said. "Bye ma'am."

"Bye sweetie. You take care, and go easy on the rock climbing dear." She said.

"I will." Sam smiled sweetly.

Sam and Alex walked out as Dean across the street headed into the clinic. If Sam had looked over, he would've seen the familiar man.

With Dean

Dean walked into the clinic and walked up to the front desk. The elder women looked up from her book and smiled at Dean.

"Hello young man. I'm Gracie, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi Gracie, I'm Dean." Dean intoduced and pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of his brother. "I was wondering if you've seen this boy? He's my brother and he's missing."

"Oh the poor baby! I haven't but let me get the doctor. Maybe he knows." She said. "Have a seat darling. I'll be right back."

Dean watched as she disappeared. After a few moments she reappeared with the doctor.

"Hello young man. I understand you have a missing brother?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm Dean. My brother's name is Sam." Dean said and showed the doctor Sam's picture.

"I'm Doctor Mattew Anderson. And I've seen this boy. This is Alex Manson's boy. I didn't know he had another son." Doctor Anderson said.

Dean shook his head and explained everything to the doctor. How he and his brother separated, he got a desperate call from his friend saying Sam was going to do something stupid, Sam then went missing and he had been looking for him for a week.

"I knew there was something wrong." Doctor Anderson said.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Aiden. Alex's son, died years ago. A driver who was texting and not paying attention ran him down. Aiden died from a punctured lung. He got help too late. Alex was messed up. Aiden was all he had after his wife passed away from breast cancer." The doctor explained. "Alex called me claiming he found his son alive but he had been hurt."

"So Alex is mistaking my brother for his dead son?" Dean asked.

"He must be. Sam and Aiden look a like and would be the same age, if not a year apart." Doctor Anderson said.

"Sonuvabitch." Dean swore.

"If you plan on getting your brother back, Alex will not let him go without a fight. Losing Aiden broke him. Also, I think Alex might've somehow altered Sam's memories." Doctor Anderson said.

"Altered his memories? How?" Dean asked.

"Drugs I imagine. Alex is a whiz in chemistry. Whatever drug he used, he would've been able to make Sam into Aiden." Doctor Anderson said.

"So use caution. Got it. Thank you." Dean said.

"You're welcome. Just be careful." Doctor Anderson said.

"I will." Dean said.

Dean walked out and noticed two men coming out of the hardware store. He looked carefully at the men and his eyes widened.

"Sammy." He whispered.

He watched as they got in the truck and drove off. He quickly got into the Impala and chased after them carefully. He didn't want to be noticed too quickly, so he kept a fair distance.

Dean followed them the winding drive way that lead into the woods. He would go down it soon, he wanted to give them a chance before he stormed the castle.

'Soon baby. Soon. Big brother's here. And he's never letting you go again.' Dean thought to himself.

**Wow. Okay y'all! We're getting closer! Dean just needs to scope the place out, ask questions, and then storm the castle! **

**Until Next Time! *plays Clue with Gabriel and Sammy* **


	6. Lies Uncovered

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I picked a bad day to get out of bed. My "mother" bitched and moaned non stopped, another family member was rushed to the ER. *headtodesk* Not getting out of bed for shit tomorrow! Nope nope nope! And the weather. Dear Chuck. It suppose to hit fifty seven on Monday. Oh Ohio. Why must you be so bi polar? Lol! So nothing else to report let's go! When we left off, Dean found Sammy! Yay! Let's see if he can get Sam back! **

**sonyakitzmiller-I luv you too! *hug* I got my special blanket that my adopted mama made me to keep me warm! :) And really? Wow! What part of Ohio do you live in? I live up in the northeast. And wow, that sucks! I'll do my best to keep you sane! And same here...can't wait *eye roll* Lol! **

**Nimphidelle-Oh you know Dean will fun storming the castle and kicking Alex's ass! :) **

**Art33mis-Hello darling! And yes he did! And lol! XD Don't panic! Dean will get his baby back! **

** .777-YAY! Yes he is. Sammy will always remember Dean no matter what happens to him! Thank you darling! **

**Disappearing Rose-Whoop whoop! He'll get his baby back! :) Aww...*big huggles* My daddy always tells me to "smile, it's all good!" I'm glad I could make you feel better! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer Gabriel's wrath! **

**Lies Uncovered **

Dean pulled up to the cabin and waited to see if he would be spotted. When he was clear he carefully appoarched the cabin and went up to the front door and knocked.

He rocked back on his heels and waited. He startled when his brother answered the door.

"May I help you sir?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering have you this person? He's my brother and he's been missing." Dean asked taking out his phone and showing Sam his picture.

Sam looked at the picture carefully and gasped when he saw it was him.

"You know you're this boy right? You're my brother." Dean said carefully.

Sam just stared at the picture. Helooked at the man and saw the familiar green eyes that he dreamt about.

"You're Dean?" Sam whispered shakingly.

"Yes. And you're Sammy. My little brother." Dean said.

"I I knew there was something. B but I just didn't know what." Sam whispered.

"Aiden? Who's at the door son?" A voice called.

"A man sir. He's looking for his brother." Sam called back. He looked at Dean with fear in his eyes.

Dean looked back with soothing eyes trying to calm Sam down.

"Play along. Don't let him know that you do. Alright?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. There probably would be conseqeunces if he let his "papa" know he knew the slight truth and was keeping him from his brother.

Alex came to the door and gently pushed Sam away and behind him protectively and possessively.

"May I help you?" Alex asked.

Dean showed the man Sam's picture, and watched as the man's eye widened and saw fear and anger.

"This is my brother and he's missing. I was just wondering if you've might've seen him around here." Dean said.

"I don't recall. But if you're staying in town for a while, Aiden and I would be happy to help you look. He might've wandered into the woods." Alex said.

"Sure. I'll be back in the morning bright and early. Thank you so much." Dean said.

"No problem. I can see how much he means to you." Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

Dean and headed back to the Impala, he got in drove off a few ways down the drive way. He turned off the drive way and hid within the shadows waiting to see if something would happen.

'Knowing this guy and the look in his eyes, he'll take off with Sammy and hide. And I won't let him get away. I refuse to lose Sam again.' Dean thought.

Back at the cabin

"Papa?" Sam asked timidly as he and his papa went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah son?" Alex asked.

"That man, why did he have my picture? Am I his brother?" Sam asked.

"What? No! You're my son. And your mother if she hadn't been gunned down-" Alex stopped.

"Gunned down? Like a hit and run? You said she died of cancer!" Sam shouted. Realization hit. "Oh my god. I am his brother aren't I?"

Alex was prepared for this. He just wished it hadn't happened so soon. He grabbed the cloth he prepared for this moment and grabbed Sam in an iron grip.

Sam struggled to get away but he couldn't. He was still a tad weak from the "fall." He really started to fight when he felt a cloth on his face.

"Shh Aiden shh. Just relax. It'll all be alright son. Shhh." Alex cooed.

Sam continued to fight even though he was get weaker. He took a big breath when he couldn't hold it anymore and he was out.

"Sleep baby boy. It'll be alright. Papa's got you." Alex cooed again.

He gently lifted his son up in his arms and laid him down on the couch. He left for a moment and got some rope, he gently but tight enough Sam's wrists behind his back, and then his ankles. He flipped Sam back onto his back and took a waded cloth carefully stuffed it in his mouth then tied a bandana over to keep the gag in.

Alex gently picked Sam up again and placed him in the truck on the floor so no one would see him and closed the door. He then raced back to the cabin and gathered all he needed, and packed the truck.

He had another place that was secluded just in case, and he headed off. He lost his son once. He wasn't going to lose him again.

Dean watched as Alex sped off and he carefully trailed behind.

'No way this fuck is going to get away from keeping my baby from me. That's a big fat no no. You never take my baby, you don't touch him, nothing.' Dean thought. 'Hold on Sammy. I'm coming.'

When he got close enough but still was out sight, he noticed that Sam wasn't in the passenger seat. He began to fear worse.

'What if this guy left Sammy behind in that cabin hurt?' Dean asked himself.

He shook his and kept going.

'No this bastard has him I know it!' Dean thought. 'This bastard's going to die. I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again!'

Suddenly there was a bright light and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard, and then met with an eerie silence.

**Uh oh! That doesn't sound good! **

**Until Next Time! *shows Cas how to make clay with glue and bread* **


	7. You Don't Mess

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays guys and gals. Two more family members were rushed to the hospital and my daddy and I had to go to Indiana and pick up my brother from school. Been a long busy week. Hell I went to bed early last night 'cause I was tired and had a headache. I laid down and knocked out instantly. Lol! So finally! An update! Yay! Ugh. My focus also is lacking. Probably from me not sleeping so well the last few days. I'm okay, just been restless the last few nights. Not sure why though. Anyways. Thanksgiving is so close! Gotta get going on the cooking! Then after Thanksgiving, it's time to start the Holiday baking. Oh joy. Lol! Still need to make clay. I can't afford to buy presents for my friends this year, so I decided to make them presents out of clay. I think it's a nice idea! And it's creative! X3 Anyways, when we left Alex tried to get away with Sam! And then Dean gave chase and then the sound of metal hitting metal came about. Oh no! Let's see what happened! **

**Art33mis-Me either! And I wrote this! But it's plot bunnies fault! They make me write this! *grumble* Freaking evil bunnies from Hell...**

**sonyakitzmiller-I go by Lima when my dad and I go to Indiana. I live about an hour away from Cleveland in a small town. Our snow blows in from there off Lake Erie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown to the zombies.**

**You Don't Mess With Dean's Babies**

Alex groaned as he came awake. He looked over at Sam and gasped. The seat was empty. He was thrown from the truck and lying just a few feet away. He looked closer and saw the ropes he used to tie the boy with were off and the gag was gone.

"Sonuvabitch. He got loose." He mumbled to himself.

Sam somehow had managed to got himself free and crawled out of the truck. Alex knew he was hurt. He had probably passed out after he got loose and he was covered in blood.

"Aiden. Son I'm here. Papa's coming." Alex groaned trying to get out of the seatbelt that constricted him.

About a half hour earlier

Sam moaned and tried to move but found he couldn't really move.

'Why am I tied up?' His fuzzy mind wondered.

He twisted and turned. But he couldn't get out of the bonds.

He noticed he was on the floor lying half out of the truck. He then used the broken glass from the window and finally got out his bonds. He then weakly raised an arm and took the gag out.

Sam looked over and saw the Impala.

'Home' He thought.

Still healing from his older injuries and being sick, he was hurting so badly black spots danced in his vision. He gathered what little strength he had and started to crawl towards the Impala.

He knew the Impala was his home. And in his dreams Dean was always driving. He put two and two together and realized what Dean had said was true. Dean was his brother. Older by the way he looked.

He only made it so far before he passed out. His last thought was of his brother.

Present Time

Dean moaned as he came awake. He took a few moments and gathered his bearings.

He took a look at himself and saw minor cuts and bruises, he also had a whooper of a headache and probably had a concussion.

He groaned and got a look at the truck. It was a wreck. It was flipped over, upside down. He saw Alex moving and trying to get out, but he didn't see Sam.

He got his bearings and got out of the car.

"Bastard. You're so going to die for wrecking both my babies." Dean snarled.

He was about to head to the truck when he saw his first baby lying a few feet away.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to the younger mans side and rolled him over gently to his back and cradled him in his arms.

"Sam! Sammy! Hey buddy, come on. Open your eyes for me. Please." Dean said.

He assessed his brother and it didn't look good. He felt Sam's pulse and didn't like how slow and sluggish it was.

"Sammy please wake up and tell you're fine. Come on kiddo. Big brother needs to know you're okay." Dean plead.

Sam moaned and stirred but didn't wake.

Dean lifted his brother up and laid him down in the front seat and covered him with his jacket.

"I'll be right back baby boy. Don't you go no where." Dean said and gently shut the door.

He went to the trunk and got a gun and went to truck.

Alex was struggling to get out and he couldn't. The freaking seat belt was broken and wouldn't un lock.

He startled when the window broke and a gun was pointed at him. Before he knew it his world went dark after he heard a shot.

Dean shot the bastard that took his baby and messed with him. He then went back to the Impala and got out some salt and lighter fluid and salted the body, then lit it on fire.

"That's what you get you bastard." Dean said.

He got back to Impala and took off. He needed to get Sammy to the hospital like now!

At the hospital

Bobby watched as Dean paced the floor. Sam had been back behind those big doors for a little over a few hours now.

"Dean boy calm down." Bobby said.

Dean had called Bobby after he had been looked at. He had only minor injuries and actually escaped a concussion. He would just have a killer headache for a day or two.

"I can't calm down Bobby. He was already hurt and sick, and now this?" Dean said as his pacing increased.

"Dean-" Bobby was about to say something but the doctor came in.

"Mr. Singer? We need you to sign this." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A form that says you'll allow surgery." The nurse said.

"S surgery? Sammy needs surgery?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir. He needs it now. He might not make it without it." The nurse said.

Dean signed the form and watched the nurse rush back behind the door.

Dean sat down next to Bobby and buried his head in his hands and his began to shake.

It was going to be a long night.

**At least Dean shot the bastard. Then made sure he couldn't come back. **

**Until Next Time! *snuggles under blankets, falls asleep* ZZzzzzz**


	8. Sammy Will Be

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So guys and gals, if I disappear a bit this week, my brother is home for Thanksgiving and this is the only working laptop, so he may need it for homework and such. So bear with guys! This story will be finished! It's almost at it's end anyhow. I know I know. My darlings you all know that every great story has it's beginning and it's end. And when this story comes to it's end, a new one will begin. So don't fret! Also, so many of you have told me to take my skills farther and write a book. I got one planned and will begin on it soon! This will be my first book! I've written a few in notebooks over the years, but never typed them up and got them published. But I'm making it my New Years resolution to finish a book and have it published! It will be dedicated to some people, including you guys! Yup! You guys will be included in the dedication! Why? Because you guys and gals are so awesome! *hugs you all* So that's a part of my New Years resolution. The rest...I'm working on. Do you guys and gals have any resolutions yet? Or how about Christmas lists? Got your wish list ready for Santa? I don't. After Thanksgiving, I'll be decorating and getting started on baking! I won't be shopping this year. I decided to make homemade presents this year! Anyways, let's go shall we! When we left Dean got Sammy back! But he still may lose him! Nooo! Let's go! **

**Nimphidelle-Alex is no more! That bastard! My poor babies! Don't worry dear. You know I can't kill Sammy! He's too important! And maybe! **

**elliereynolds777-You're awesome too sweetie! Your review was so awesome! I sent you a PM darling! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be harshly punished. **

**Sammy Will Be So Grounded! **

"How is he?" The head surgeon called.

"Pulse is holding and blood pressure is stable." The anesthesiologist called.

"Alright people we need to get this boy off the table. Let's go." The head surgeon called.

The team of surgeons worked feverishly to save the youngest Winchesters life. They were absolutely horrified with the newest injuries and the older injuries were made worse.

"Sir! We got a bleeder!" One of the interns shouted.

"Shit! That was the last thing we needed! Locate it and get it stopped!" The head surgeon called.

"Yes sir!" The team called.

Half of the team worked to find the bleed and the other half worked to fix the other internal problems the young boy on the table had.

"His blood pressure's dropping!" The anesthesiologist called.

"Dammit! Push an epi on him! Get the pressure up!" The lead surgeon called.

"Yes sir!"

"Sir! We got another bleeder around the left lung!" One of the other interns called.

"Get it fixed! How's his pressure?" The head surgeon asked.

"Not good! His pulse is starting to falter as well!" The anesthesiologist called, she was doing her best to keep Sam alive.

"Shit. Come on kiddo, don't give up now." He whispered. The boy had captured his heart somehow and he would devistated if he lost the boy on the table. "Get him stable! Get the bleed under control!"

"Sir!"

In a private waiting room

Dean paced and paced. He would sit down drink coffee that Bobby would bring him, he'd pace, he'd sit, look at the news on TV, pace some more.

It had been over five freaking hours and Dean was so close to losing it.

"Dean. Please sit down. Your going to wear yourself down." Bobby said.

"It's been five hours. Five. Freaking. Hours. Bobby. I need to know if my Sammy's alright!" Dean said.

"Dean you know the kid would never leave you. He's stubborn. He'll bounce back." Bobby said.

"Never leave me? Never-Bobby the kid tried to kill himself because he thought I didn't care about him!" Dean argued. He was glad they were in a private room, otherwise he might've been kicked out. "I should've picked him up when he asked me too, but no! I let my pity party go too far and look! He's fighting for his life!"

"Dean please." Bobby said but Dean kept pacing. "Dean sit down and listen!"

Dean stopped and sat down and looked at Bobby.

"Boy yer brother was stupid to pull a stunt like that. That boy will be grounded until the next century. But Dean. You have to know that boy loves you. You raised him and were the father he needed. John was fool and he loved you boys, but you took over and Sam wouldn't be half the man he is today without you." Bobby said. "When that boy comes out of this you have a lot to make up for, but he still loves you. And you love him just the same."

Dean sat there and pondered Bobby's words. Yes, he was the father in his and Sammy's relationship. He raised the kid, he died for him, protected him, loved him. The kid was his from birth. Hell, Sammy was his even when he was still in his mother's belly. He loved the kid so much, it hurt. He didn't mean what he said. He made mistakes. But what parent didn't? He always learned from his mistakes and used them to do better for his Sammy. And the fact that Sammy still loved him after all this? That was, well it was amazing. He made such a terrible mistake that his brother is now paying for, but he refused to do what any parent feared and refused to do. Bury their children. And he refused to bury his child.

'Sammy. I know you're tired kiddo. But please. Hold on for me. Please.' Dean prayed.

Back in the operating room

"PUSH ANOTHER EPI!"

"LOST HIS PULSE!"

"GET THE PADDLES!"

The crash cart was rolled over and he grabbed the paddles. He applied the gel to the boys chest and the paddles. The head surgeon placed the paddles accordingly and shouted to his team.

"CLEAR!"

Sam's body arched up and crashed back down. His heart still silent.

"NO CHANGE!"

"CHARGE TO 300!"

"CHARGED!"

"CLEAR!"

Sam was shocked again. But his heart was still silent.

With Sam

Sam walked along the beach trying to figure out where he was. He was barefooted and dressed in white clothes.

Sam was also aware there was no pain, no nothing really. Just a long ass beach.

"I seriously hope I'm not in Hell." Sam said to himself.

"No sweetie. Not Hell." A voice behind said.

Sam turned around and gasped.

"Jess!?"

**SAMMY! NOOOOOOOO! If you don't live you're so grounded! And then you're more grounded for the stunt you pulled! **

**Until Next Time! *Sam gives me puppy eyes to get out of be grounded* Still grounded.**


	9. That Ass Butt Lucifer!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! First off I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! Have fun you guys, and be safe! I'll be watching the Macy's Day Parade and eating a ton of food. Second off, I want to take a minute to say I'm very thankful for each and every one of you. When I first started I didn't have many readers or got many reviews. But I didn't care. I was here to write and have fun. I still am! And then I got more readers and more reviews! Most of you have become regulars, and some of have become my greatest friends. I love each and every one you! You all have gotten me through some tough times, made me laugh and smile. You all are just amazing! And because of you all, I continue to improve and create more amazing adventures for you! I hope you all continue to stick for many more years! I plan to write for as long I can or at least until Fanfiction dies. Lol! But I want to say thank you to you all. You given me light in my dark days and you keep me going. So once more thank you. That's all I have to say really. Happy Thanksgiving you guys! *hugs* When we left off, Sammy was rushed to the hospital and the doctors are losing him! Oh no! Let's see what's going on! **

**1hotpepper-*hands you a tissue and hugs you* I'm sorry! Be happy! I can't kill Sammy! If I do he has to come back. Them's the rule. **

**elliereynolds777-Already sent you a PM darling ;) But as always your review is awesome and made me smile! :) Will be reading your fic this weekend! **

**Disappearing Rose-NO! Not my sockys! Oh wait...I don't like wearing socks...proceed. Lol! You know I can't kill Sammy! It would break me so, to do it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a no flame zone! **

**That Ass Butt Lucifer! **

"Jess?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hi baby." She smiled.

"Jess. My god." Sam said brokenly.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here." She said.

Sam looked at her and stepped back.

"What is it? Sammy?"

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Jessica. Your love." She said.

"Nice try. Jess never called me Sammy. And her eyes were always soft." Sam said.

"Fine. You got me." Jess said.

She turned into her real form and smiled lovingly at Sam.

"Sam. My vessel."

"Lucifer." Sam said.

"Correct! You know Sammy, I'm quite upset. You went and tried to kill yourself." Lucifer said firmly.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked.

"Please. Archangel here. And did you honestly think I was going to let you die so easily?" Lucifer asked.

"Why did you save me? And what did you mean by vessel?" Sam asked.

"There's the Sammy we know and love." Lucifer smiled. "You Sam a lam, are my chosen vessel. When I wear you, I'll be stronger than ever and the world will burn!"

"No way I'd let you do that!" Sam shouted.

"We'll see. For now. Time to go back. It's not yet your time." Lucifer said. He pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead. "I care about you Sammy. I'll see you soon."

Sam felt a jolt and it didn't feel pleasent. He felt it again and then closed his eyes against the bright light the shone through.

In the OR

"GOT HIM BACK!"

"Alright! Let's get him off the table!"

The sugeons stictched Sam closed and then moved him to recovery. The doctors were in awe. First the was bleeding out and now there were no signs of any major damage anywhere. If there had still been some damage then the boy would've either died on the table, or wouldn't have made it to midnight or sunrise if he was really lucky.

But now the boy was going to be fine. The injuries that he shows now are only cuts and bruises. His breathing was still a little erratic but it would even out soon, so the boy would have the oxygen mask that now replaced the intubation tube until morning. Now all that was left was to tell the family.

So lead surgron Doctor Matthew Grey, went to the private family rooms. He knocked on the door and went inside the two men sitting down shot up and starting bombarding him with questions.

Doctor Grey had explained everything was now leading the brother and uncle to their beloved youngest.

Doctor Grey watched as the older brother rushed to little brother's side as soon as he saw him, and took a limp hand in his and began to whisper to the younger boy.

"So is he really okay?" Bobby asked the doctor.

"Yes. Samuel will be fine now. Just needs to go easy a few days. He's very lucky Mr. Singer. That boy was close to bleeding out and now he's fine. He's got an angel looking after him." Doctor Grey said.

"Yeah an angel." Bobby muttered.

"I'll leave you two to it then. I'll be back to check on him later." Doctor Grey said.

"Thank you Doctor." Bobby said shaking the doctors hand.

"You're welcome." Doctor Grey said and he left the small family to complete his rounds.

Bobby walked into the room and took a seat beside the youngest Winchester. He looked over at Dean who was still whispering to Sam.

"Dean you know he'll be alright right?" Bobby asked.

"I know. I just want him to wake up and talk to me." Dean said carding a hand through the shaggy hair.

"He will. He just got out of surgery and he'll going to sleep a while." Bobby said.

"I know. Still." Dean said.

Bobby grunted and got comfortable for a long night in the crappy hospital chairs.

'Whoever made these torture devices should be shot.' Bobby thought to himself.

Just before the two hunters fell to sleep, a sleepy voice called out to them.

"Sammy?" Dean asked hopeful.

"D'n?" Sam slurred. The drugs were making his mind really fuzzy.

"Hey kiddo. You're gonna be okay." Dean cooed.

Sam reached up to take off the irratating thing on his face. He felt his brother's hand on his pulling it back down.

"No Sammy. You still need that. At least for tonight. Your breathing's still a bit erratic." Dean said.

"D'n. Luc'fer." Sam slurred, trying so hard to stay awake.

"What about Lucifer boy?" Bobby asked.

"B'bby?" Sam asked.

"Hey kiddo." Bobby smiled at the groggy hunter.

Sam gave him a sleepy smile back.

"What about Lucifer Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Luc'fer...saw...him in...dream...s said...wo'ldn't...le' me die..." Sam whispered. The drugs were dragging him back under.

"What do you mean boy?" Bobby asked.

But the boy had fallen back to sleep. They would have to wait until Sammy wakes back up or at least until the morning.

"Alright Dean. Get some sleep." Bobby said.

"No. I need to look after him." Dean said.

"Dean-" Bobby started.

"No Bobby. I didn't look after him and look at him. I need to make sure he's okay." Dean said.

"Alright. But catch some sleep idjit. I don't ya both in here." Bobby said.

"I will Bobby." Dean smiled slightly.

"Idjit" Bobby muttered before he lowered his trucker cap and fell to sleep.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He looked back over at his baby and sighed. He silently swore that Sammy was never leaving his sight ever again.

"Sleep well. Big brother's here now. I'll keep you safe. Even from that dick hole Lucifer." Dean whispered.

Still grasping his brother's hand he scooted his chair closer and leaned back. He kept his vigil well into the morning.

**That dick hole Lucifer! You leave my Sammy alone! **

**Until Next Time! *Prepares for Thanksgiving* **


	10. Going Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the delays! It's been a real hectic weekend! I had a great Thanksgiving! And I hope all of you guys did too! I stayed home and had a chicken lunch, with mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. Lol! I also watched Frozen twice. I like Frozen. It's a good movie! I might do a Supernatural fic for Frozen with it's own Supernatural flair thrown in. I don't know yet. Still deciding. I also want to write a fic where Sam and Dean are princes with angst, nonsense, and a big old helping of brotherly fluff! Woot woot! If I decide to write them I'll post the summaries on the board later this week or something. Anyways, thank you all for the Thanksgiving wishes! Again I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Christmas is right around the corner! I still have to make gifts. I decided to make homemade gifts this year. I'll also be starting my Christmas baking soon too. I've already been drowned in Christmas music and movies, so I guess I'll listening and watching more of them. So any one do any Black Friday shopping? I didn't. My roommate and I wanted too but my dad gave his bitch face and we were like whatever. Although to be totally honest, I would be a little afraid of going Black Friday shopping. Mostly because of the crazy people out there and all the stories I hear of people dying on the news. So yeah. If you did some Black Friday shopping, kuddos to you! Like I said, I would be a bit afraid. Maybe next year! Anyways, I'll answer reviews next chapter, so onwards we go! When we left off, Sammy's okay! Woot! But he dreamt of Lucifer! Oh no! Let's see how he's doing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Going Home**

Dean sat beside his brother and kept his vigil all through out the night. He didn't dare leave his brother's side. Except around midnight when the doctor made him lay down with the threat of stabbing a needle in his butt and knocking him with a sedative. So he laid down to rest and woke early to continue his vigil.

Bobby had gotten up and gone home to freshen up. He also went to go get Dean and Sam some clothes. He knew that as soon as Sammy woke up he was going to want to go home and give them the puppy eyes until it happens.

Dean stretched and smiled when he coffee. Good coffee. The hospital coffee sucked. He took the Starbucks cup and took a gulp of the savory drink.

"Mm finally. Good coffee. Not the sludge the hospital calls coffee." Dean said.

Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah. I figured we could use something better." Bobby said. "Got you some clothes and Sam's. I know that boy well wake up and want to go home."

"I do want to go home." A sleepy voice said.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed happily. "Good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler." Sam croaked.

"Ouch. That what happens when you argue with a truck that big Sammy." Dean joked while pouring Sam a glass of water.

Dean helped Sam to sit up so he could drink a little.

"Small sips. Don't want you to get sick." Dean said.

Sam nodded and slowly sipped the water. He turned his head when he had enough. Dean gently laid him back and tuck the blanket around him when he shivered.

"Can we go home now? I want to go home." Sam said softly. His throat still hurt a little and he was still sleepy.

"We'll talk to the doctor and see. If he wants you here another night, then we're staying another night. Got it?" Dean said firmly.

"M'kay." Sam said groggily.

"Go back to sleep baby boy. We'll wake you when it's time to go home." Dean said carding a hand through the long locks.

"M'kay." Sam yawned and he fell back into oblivion.

"I'm gonna see if we can't get the doctor." Bobby said.

"No need." A voice from the door way said. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Morning Doc." Dean greeted.

"Mornin'" Bobby said.

"Let's see how Sam's doing." The doctor said.

The two hunters watched like hawks as the doctor checked Sam out. He scribbled and wrote things on the chart. He looked at the oxygen and were glad they were holding since he already took Sam off of oxygen earlier.

After a few more notes the doctor turned to Dean and Bobby.

"Well gentlemen. Sam here is doing well. But I can't seem to wrap my head around one thing." The doctor said.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Sam should be mostly dead, but it's as if he wasn't injured at all. I'd like to run a few tests. A miracle like this. Why I can't even fathom it!" The doctor said kinda giddy.

"What tests? You mean you want to use my little brother as like a lab rat?" Dean asked a hint of rage in his voice.

"Not a lab rat. Just some test. This case is highly interesting I want to study Sam." The doctor said.

"Fat chance in Hell! Sammy will not be used for your sick benefit!" Dean yelled.

"Please Mr. Singer. Consider it! This could be a scientific break through!" The doctor stated firmly, holding his ground.

"No! He will not be used like that!" Dean said. "Get out! Now!"

"Fine. I'll be back later." The doctor said leaving the small family alone.

"Dean. We need to get Sam out of here. Like now!" Bobby said.

"I know! But how? We can't risk being seen by anyone!" Dean said.

"What about Castiel? Think he can zap us out of here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Hang on, let me call him." Dean said.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Cas' number.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel answered.

Dean told the angel everything and appeared before Dean.

"You have found him." Castiel said looking at the youngest Winchester.

"Yeah. Cas we need the quick getaway like now, before the doctor comes back." Dean said.

"Right. Grab onto me." Castiel said.

Castiel lifted Sam like he weighed nothing and felt Dean and Bobby grab him and they took off to Bobby's place. Castiel gently settled Sam on the couch and went to retrieve the Impala.

About an hour later

Sam began stir. He was caught into one of his nightmare's where Lucifer pays him a visit to get him to say yes. Couldn't the damn angel get it in his head? No means no!

He whimpered and thrashed. Trying to throw off Lucifer.

He heard a voice calling to him and he woke up.

"D'n?" Sam slurred.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Dean asked.

"Luc'fer. Saw him again." Sam said sleepily.

"Sam." Another voice said.

"Cas'iel?" Sam asked drowsily. He was still tired. Damn meds.

"Sam, did you say you saw Lucifer?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded. "In my dreams. He tortures me to say yes. I don't want to say yes."

Castiel looked at Sam sadly. He had to do something. Sam was his friend. He couldn't let him suffer. He knelt down and placed two fingers on his forehead and muttered something in a language they didn't understand.

"I've put up a small barrier in your mind to keep him out. It isn't permanent I'm afraid, but it'll keep Lucifer out until we can come up with something." Castiel said.

"Thank you." Sam said and fell back into a dreamless healing sleep.

**Whoop! That ass butt doctor! Trying to use Sammy as a science project. **

**Until Next Time! *had to cancel my Netflix* Noooooooooooooo! **


	11. Everything's Alright

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This is the final chapter! I know, I know. But I need to get the ball rolling on the fics up on the board so I can refill it and get to work on new fics. The next fic up, is the sequel to The Little Ones! Then Dead Rising! After that I got a few requests to fill in. So there's the scoop on what's coming to a Fanfiction near you! Anyways, Happy December guys and gals! Christmas is right around the corner! I still need ideas on presents and to find a tree. I also got baking to do. So much to do so little time! I also turn 23 on the 18th. My goodness I'm getting old! Lol! I might 22 but I don't look like it. People tell all the time I look I'm 15. It's a good thing though! Anywho, when we left off Sammy is home and doing great! Now it's time for Sam and Dean to have a little talk. Let's go! **

**elliereynolds777-Thank you darling! In my little world, Castiel tries to help when he can despite being cut off from heaven. Dean and Sammy are going to have a talk. Sorta the same one my dad gave me years ago. **

**1hotpepper-Sadly. But it's only temporary! I'll be getting back soon! Yay! **

**Disappearing Rose-Thank you darling! Sam is a person! Not a lab rat! Unless I make him one and then Dean comes and saves him...I just gave my self an idea.**

**Guest-I know! You can't watch past seasons I don't think. But I don't really like watching the episode on the site. It sometimes lags and is buggy. At least my mom's laptop thinks so. I've never had a problem with it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Everything's Alright. **

About a week later

Sam walked outside and stretched. He had been mother henned to death by Dean and Bobby. Even Castiel mothered him. He honestly didn't blame them though. The infection he had gotten was pretty bad and it scared them.

They fluffed his pillows, brought him food, books to read, tucked him, and everything you can think of. Castiel popped in every now and again to check on Sam and see if the barrier he put was holding up okay.

He was grateful to them but the mothering was wearing on him. He needed a little space. Hence why he was outside. It wasn't too hot, too cold. He took a deep breath and sighed. The fresh air was doing him some good.

He sat down on the swing on got lost thought for a bit.

'Is Dean mothering me because he was programmed too? Is he going to kick me out when I'm completely healed? What do I do now? Damn you Lucifer! I should be dead! I want to be...' Sam thought to himself.

He jumped a mile when he felt a blanket covering him and hand on his shoulder.

"Easy kiddo just me." Dean said.

"Hey Dean. Um...why do I.." Sam started but was cut off.

"Because you just lost the fever and we don't need it coming back. So humor me. Please?" Dean asked.

"Okay. Thank you." Sam said quietly.

Dean nodded. He looked at Sam and sighed. He had been dreading this, but they needed to have this talk.

"Sammy. Why'd you jump? Was because of me?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Sammy." Dean said firmly.

"Not all you. Partly because of Lucifer, the angels, you. I just lost it and when I found out I was Lucifer's vessel I lost it some more. I also did it because I was tired. Tired of all this, tired of Lucifer, just freaking tired." Sam said softly.

"Sammy. I...I didn't mean anything I said. I was angry and you know how I get. But that's no excuse. And what the angels said and everything, I don't blame you. I should've came and got you. I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean said.

"It's okay." Sam said.

"No it's not okay! You could've died! Nothing justifies taking your own life! Nothing Sammy! I know I was dick and the angels weren't any help. But you still should've came to me. We would've listened. Sammy. Don't ever try this again. Please. You die, I'll be coming right after you." Dean said his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I thought I would've made it easier for everyone, for you, if I'd die. I also figured if Lucifer didn't have his vessel, you, Bobby, and Cas would've had a decent chance. But he told me I couldn't die. He won't let me." Sam said softly. His voice was soft and resigned, head down so not to see his brothers eyes.

Dean blinked. So his hunch was right. Sam had tried to kill himself before when they found the cabin in near ruin.

He knelt down in front of Sam and took his face in both hands and forced Sam to look at him.

"Sammy. Listen to me and listen well. You ever try to kill yourself again. I will tie you up in chains and lock you in the panic room and never let you go! When I saw the cabin you were holed up in, I lost it Sam. Then I really lost it when I couldn't find you. I thought I really lost you and I couldn't tell you I was sorry. If you would've died Sammy, I would've followed you. There's one thing in this world I absolutely refuse to do." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Bury my kid. I refuse to bury or burn my kid. You Sammy. I can't do it. You couldn't if you asked me too. So don't ask me to kill you. Or anything like that. I won't do it. In fact as weird as it sounds, I'm glad Luci brought you back." Dean said with tears in his eyes. "I refuse to lose you Sammy. We will figure a way to beat to the damn devil and put him back in his cage. But for the love of God Sammy, don't you do this again. I love you too much to lose like this."

Sammy listened to his brother, and looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love, truth, trust, but mostly love. Dean really loved him. Sam sniffled and tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry." Sam cried.

Dean gathered his brother in his arms and rocked slowly as his baby sobbed.

"It's okay buddy. It's okay. Big brother's here. I got you. I'm here. Shh." Dean soothed although he had tears running down his face.

After a few minutes Sam and Dean broke the hug and wiped away the tears. Dean looked at Sam with a serious face and asked.

"Sam do you still feel like, offing yourself?"

"Honestly? I still feel tired, but I think I can manage now. With your help." Sam said.

Dean nodded.

"Good boy. You come to me if you even think about so much a hurting yourself. Got it?" Dean asked.

"Got it." Sam said.

Dean nodded and patted his brother's shoulder. He saw Sammy yawn and chuckled.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get you to the couch for a nap." Dean said helping Sam up.

"Not tired." Sam yawned again.

"Sure you're not. Come on kiddo. Nap time." Dean said.

Dean got Sam all situated and tucked in on the couch. He watched as his brother dozed off. He smiled and went to get up but a hand stopped him.

"Stay? Please?" Sammy asked with the puppy eyes.

"Not going anywhere kiddo. Just making myself comfortable." Dean said and situated himself on the couch so that his head was in his lap. "Sleep Sammy. I'm right here."

Sam nodded and snuggled into Dean.

Bobby smirked and took some pictures when he found his boys like that sometime later. Everything was right in their world again. At least for now.

**Awwww! I don't think I'll be adding an epilogue. I actually don't have one in mind or had one planned. So this is the end! Thank you all for adding/fave/alert! As always thanks to my reviewers and regular readers! You guys rock! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
